


Nothing to Worry About

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin's jealous for absolutely no reason.





	Nothing to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2018. 
> 
> 159\. Jealous Robin.

Robin swings by Regina's office as a surprise. She'd been arriving home late pretty often recently and no, he's not checking up on her, he's not, he's surprising her. He wants to take her home then out for dinner. He sees some familiar faces as he waits outside, but none as familiar as Regina's. He gets out of the car after fifteen minutes and, as he's walking towards the building, Killian informs him that Regina's already left, gone to socialise with some of her staff. As much as he doesn't like being left out of the loop, he knows it's probably something she decided last moment and he doesn't want to cramp her style, so he thanks Killian and wishes him a good evening, but not before he's discovered that Regina has a new assistant and, by all accounts, they get on very well.

**Several weeks later**

"You're late again," Robin notes as Regina kisses him in greeting.

"Am I?" Regina glances at the clock and her mouth forms an 'o'. "So I am. I'm sorry." She kisses him again and heads to the kitchen, slipping off her pantsuit jacket and resting it over the back of a dining chair.

He glances through to the dining room and sighs - he doesn't want to ask, but: "where have you been?"

"Me? I went out after work," she bites her lip as she walks through to the kitchen and prepares to make herself a herbal tea.

"Oh? You didn't say."

"I don't always need to," she bites back and it prompts Robin to stand up and follow her to the kitchen.

"I just missed you this evening. And yesterday evening. And last week…" His arms encircle her waist and she turns in his grasp. "What's going on, Regina?"

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? Nothing is going on." Her eyes don't meet his but he continues to chase her gaze.

"You keep coming home late, not answering your phone…"

"There's not someone else, if you're wondering that," she frustratedly hisses out - really, there isn't.

The thought had crossed his mind for a fleeting second before he dismissed it as stupid. "I'll be honest, I had the thought for a couple of moments. I mean, I've heard about your new assistant, Lucas, and…"

"Ruby Lucas! Her name is Ruby Lucas! She's a woman." Regina removes his hands from her hips then and moves away, leaving Robin feeling like an utter ass. "And yes, I enjoy her company and, so what I went for a couple of drinks after work without telling you. You don't own me, Robin." She throws a wooden spoon in the sink a little more forcefully than intended and stalks back through to the lounge.

Robin takes a deep breath, counting to ten, before following her through, sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. She's mad, can tell by the set of her jaw and her eyes, normally so full of love, cold as ice.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Robin starts lamely and she doesn't even bother shifting at the sound of his voice, instead awaiting his next move. "I… there's not a lot I can say. I feel I haven't really seen you recently, and-"

She turns to him then. "Robin, you see me every evening. I'm your girlfriend, we live together. We. Are. Together." She punctuates every word with force. "You have me for the rest of your life or as long as you want me."

"Forever, then," Robin says dejectedly and that melts Regina's resolve somewhat. "I'm not meaning to stop you from doing what you want or even asking you to tell me everything you're doing, love, you know that's not me." Regina nods in agreement - she knows that really. "I would like to spend some time with you though. I want to keep hold of this thing we have and… I guess… I guess I'm a little jealous." He feels a flush creep up his neck at that.

"Jealous?" Regina gives him a smile and crawls over to his side of the sofa, tucking herself under his arm and extending hers over his belly.

"Yeah, okay, I'm jealous. She gets you all day at work and I… don't." He sighs. "I miss kinda… grabbing you for a quick kiss in your office or taking you for lunch or just talking to you about things that have little significance. Like we used to when I worked at your office." He sighs again, deeper this time and Regina leans up, bussing his lips gently.

She giggles, eliciting a _what?_ from him. "Just a grown man getting jealous…" He growls at that and she starts rubbing her hand across his chest. "I'm sorry. I get it, I do." She reaches across for his hand and kisses it gently. "I promise we'll see each other more, okay? And it's Friday too… you have got me to yourself all weekend. Robin Locksley gets aaaaall of Regina Mills."

Robin finally grins at that. "All, hmm?" He says, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm, every… last… part…" Regina whispers and their lips meet, tongues swiping as Robin's hands find her cheeks. "Why don't we start our weekend now?"


End file.
